Vikings
|image= |gender=Male |race=Human |faction=Good |health=One hit (Vikings); invincible (Icebreaker) |level=All |status=Alive |game=Ice Breaker series Gopogo }} Vikings are the main characters in the Ice Breaker series. The player's goal is to help free them by cutting the ice and getting the Viking into the longboat. The Icebreaker always remains in the longboat at the start of each level, smashing small bits of ice that land in there to free any frozen Vikings. General appearance All Vikings look like a small person with a circular body with a face mostly covered in facial hair. They all wear helmets and have tiny shoes peeking out from under their beards. Types Vikings Usual Vikings appear in every level, all at the start of the level being trapped in ice. They wear a helmet that is usually stylized to fit the occupation of the Clan. These Vikings can be killed by descending down into the depths of the water, or being bitten by Wolfrats. Icebreaker Unlike other Vikings, the Icebreaker never leaves the boat. Instead, he carries a hammer to help him smash any bits of ice that end up in the longboat, including pieces with frozen Vikings in them. The ice breaker has a more detailed helmet than the other types of Vikings, suggesting that he is the captain of the longboat. Clans In each Ice Breaker game, a new clan is introduced. Ice Breaker introduced the first clan. Ice Breaker: The Red Clan introduced the red clan. Ice Breaker: The Gathering introduced three new clans, the elder clan, raven clan, and hunter clan, as well as retaining the previous two clans introduced prior to the game's release. However, in Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage, only one clan is used, the first clan. Flash versions clans First clan First clan Vikings make their debut in Ice Breaker, and later appear in The Gathering from levels nine to sixteen. The first clan Vikings have round bodies and long yellow hair covering them. They wear a Viking hat with with animal antlers sticking out of them. The first clan ice breaker wears a golden Viking hat and has gray hair instead of yellow he also has blue eyes while the rest have green. In the mobile version of Icebreaker (Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage) the first clan is reintroduced, but they are designed graphically different. Original Cheiftan Large.png|The clan leader as seen on the website Frozen iOS viking.png|A frozen Viking IOS First Viking.png|First clan Viking IOS First Cheiftan.png|First clan Icebreaker firstclandead.gif|A First clan viking dying in Ice Breaker Red clan Red clan Vikings appear in all levels of Ice Breaker: The Red Clan and levels twenty five to thirty two of The Gathering. They have light pink skin and red hair that covers almost all their body. They wear shoes and a Viking helmet with what appears to be horns sticking out of them. The red clan ice breaker has the exact appearance of the usual red clan Vikings, but has horns on his helmet that are from a different animal. Red clan Vikings have a short round body and green eyes. redclandead.gif|A Red clan viking dying in Ice Breaker: The Red Clan Elder clan Elder clan Vikings appear in in levels one to eight of Ice Breaker: The Gathering. They have long bodies and wear long brown hoods that cover their eyes. The hood has animal antlers sticking out from them. They have long grey hair that covers their bodies as well, and a beard that is the same colour as the hair covering them. The elder clan ice breaker is dressed the same way, except the antlers on his hood come from a different animal. All elder clan Vikings are named from their old appearance, and all have green eyes. elderclandead.gif|An Elder clan viking dying in Ice Breaker: The Gathering Raven clan Raven clan Vikings make their debut in Ice Breaker: The Gathering from levels seventeen to twenty four. They wear a Viking hat with what appears to be wings sticking out of it. The usual Viking is covered by thick black hair, while ice breaker has grey hair like the elder clan Vikings. Both the ice breaker and the Vikings wear silver hats and have green eyes. They are a dark and mysterious tribe from the south known as being fearsome warriors.Nitrome Blog: The Raven Clan The Raven clan was inspired by a fan-made sprite of Icebreaker clans.Nitrome Blog: More Nitrome Themed Goodieshttp://cdn.nitrome.com/images/blog/icebreaker_raven.png ravenclandead.gif|A Raven clan viking dying in Ice Breaker: The Gathering Hunter clan Hunter clan Vikings make their first appearance in levels thirty three to forty of Ice Breaker: The Gathering. Hunter clan Vikings wear what appears to be a hat formed from a Wolfrat's head, with horns sticking out of the sides. They have small short bodies and appear to wear brown shoes, as well as have a brown beard and, brown hair that covers their whole body. The hunter clan ice breaker appears like the first clan Vikings, but instead has grey hair instead of brown. Unlike the rest of the Vikings, the hunter clan Vikings have blue eyes instead of green. hunterclandead.gif|A Hunter clan viking dying in Ice Breaker: The Gathering Game information Cameos * Frost Bite 2 - Vikings make their first cameo in this game, a month before Ice Breaker's release. A first clan Viking appears frozen in an ice crystal. * Party skin - A first clan ice breaker and a red clan Viking appear in the skin. * Snowman skin - A hunter clan Viking, raven clan Viking, and first clan Viking appear sitting around a campfire, while Jack Frost freezes an elder clan Viking nearby. They are all in front of a hill in the shape of a first clan Viking. * Factory skin - A viking appears as a toy created and that is going to be placed in a box. Also, the viking is beard-less. * Ice Temple skin - A Viking appears frozen in a block of ice. * Skywire VIP Shuffle - The Vikings appear as a level. *Super Stock Take - Three Vikings appear in a level. *Icebreaker skin - Many iOS version Vikings appear in this skin. Six Vikings appear frozen, one Viking appears on a sign, two Vikings appear falling off a ladder, one Viking appears in a barrel, and two Vikings and an Icebreaker appear in a drakkar. The Village Chief appears in a Hot Air Joyride balloon, and the Cutting Master appears in a flying basket. Also, a Flash version first clan Viking appears frozen in ice. *Avalanche skin - A Viking appears running away from an avalanche on top of a giant white walrus. *Kraken skin - The Icebreaker appears above the Drakkar and a viking appears being grabbed by the Kraken's large tentacle. Vikings and Jack Frost (Snowman).PNG|Snowman skin Hill viking.PNG|The giant snowman First viking.PNG|Party skin (first clan) Red viking.PNG|Party skin (red clan) VikingFactory.png|Factory skin Vikings Ice Temple.png|Ice Temple skin Vikings Skywire VIP Shuffle.png|In Skywire VIP Shuffle Vikingcameo(SSS).png|Viking in Super Stock Take Icebreaker skin - Viking on sign.PNG|The Viking on a sign in the Icebreaker skin Icebreaker skin - iOS Viking in ice.PNG|A Viking in ice in the Icebreaker skin Icebreaker skin - Viking in barrel.PNG|The Viking in a barrel the Icebreaker skin Icebreaker skin - Flash Viking in ice.PNG|The Flash first clan Viking in the Icebreaker skin Icebreaker skin - Falling Vikings.PNG|The falling Vikings in the Icebreaker skin Icebreaker skin - Drakkar.PNG|The Vikings and Icebreaker in the drakkar in the Icebreaker skin Icebreaker skin - Cutting Master.PNG|The Cutting Master in the Icebreaker skin Icebreaker skin - Village Chief.png|The Village Chief in the Icebreaker skin Viking_(Avalanche).png|The Viking in the Avalanche skin IcebreakerandDrakkarKraken.png|The Icebreaker in the Kraken skin VikingKraken.png|The Viking in the Kraken skin Gallery File:Bumpbattleviking.PNG|The Viking in a bumper car in Bump Battle Royale IcebreakerstageBBR.png|Vikings and a Drakkar appearing in Bump Battle Royale as part of a stage File:Full_ib-ios-viking.png|An avatar of a first clan viking File:Full_ib-ios-icebreaker.png|An avatar of the Icebreaker 144.png|A first clan viking in the app icon of Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage Icebreakericonwithoutstars.png|A first clan viking in the app icon of Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage without Rovio Stars Ico_icebreakeravikingvoyage.png|A first clan viking in the 2.0 Nitrome.com icon of Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage Ghost viking.PNG|A viking ghost. Lift vikings.png|Vikings and a Icebreaker in a lift Trivia * Vikings from the Red clan look almost identical to the first clan, except for the colour of their hair. *All the Vikings have horns or some decoration attached to their helmet. References }} Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Interactive objects Category:Male characters